forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anga Vled
| demonym = | population = | races = Gnomes | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Food, wine | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Anga Vled was a village of gnomes in the Fields of the Dead of the Western Heartlands, circa the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR. Geography This farming community was located on the north bank of the River Chionthar, west of Elturel. It took about a day to reach the village on horseback from Elturel. Trade Anga Vled was on a caravan route and traded mainly in food. Produce from this village included asparagus, carrots, marrows, parsnips, and radishes. They also made a bread with spiced vegetables, and a very strong parsnip wine. Around 1370 DR, there were two gnomes skilled at training, shoeing, and healing horses. Occasionally, they had horses to trade or sell, typically when a merchant or traveler had to move on, leaving behind a sick or injured mount in their care. There was also a wheelwright, by name and by trade. Defenses All around the land side of the city were small ring-shaped forts made of earth where folks could quickly set up a defense against the various hazards of life on the plains. Goblins, hobgoblins, bugbears, and even trolls were known to roam and plunder the area, not to mention the human bandit gangs that prowled the plains. Inhabitants In the early 1370s DR, Gudelmer Wheelwright was the most well-known member of this community. His skill at making and repairing wagons garnered him quite a reputation among those who passed through Anga Vled on a regular basis. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Villages Category:Gnome locations Category:Gnome settlements Category:Exports food and drink Category:Locations in the Fields of the Dead Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations on the River Chionthar Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril